Something happened to Sucy
by Frank the Racist Waifu
Summary: A disease of the body and soul ravages both the ordinary and magical world.


each

othere takes a few

steps behind

her violent man hesitates...not sure is grabs hold lady. The vacuum clears a blank you.

Sucy looked at her watch. The new headmaster had just been brought in yesterday after the previous headmistress' negligence had caused the outbreak of the disease that perverted millions. Pus-filled pustules, unsightly, cavernous holes and severe displacement of bodily organs were the most known effects. Had Sucy seen a Cronenberg film before, she would have described it as Cronenbergian. Sadly, she had not seen any of Cronenberg's films. Which was pretty weird. She would've liked them. Somebody should show her _Videodrome_ sometime. The new headmaster was a new age type guy called Mister Roque. He had a goatee and was fond of hanging dream catchers everywhere. Strangely, the décor of his office contrasted his relaxed demeanour as it looked a lot like the décor of an office building. Sucy crossed her legs. Recent developments had made her a little more cautious.

"I…." she said before trailing off.

A while passed in silence. It was a balmy summer day.

"When you got it!" said Mister Roque after many minutes had passed.

Sucy gulped.

"My…..my anus talks to me. And it tells me to do perverted things. It says that its name is Powdered Toast Man." said Sucy.

"Interesting." said Mr. Roque "And you mean? You're Rita Hayworth.

She can see the receptionist practicing the 'massive' in tempo and the Castigliane brothers getting explosing in a piece of the desert please all."

Sucy had no idea how to respond to that. Suddenly and without warning, night fell.

"We've been here a long time." said Mr. Roque.

"Um….I'm sorry." Said Sucy.

"No need." said Mr. Roque, before unsheathing his two-headed dong "And the red-head bangs down curtains. Out across the reaches back doors closes her eyes

darkness. Distance. We see only gone. Her eye and the front door open. We see the cab looking at Adam."

Those last few words are certainly impenetrable to the uninitiated reader but

are

unfortunately

not

meaningless.

Sucy cried herself to sleep that night. That particular semester, both Akko and Lotte had undergone massive changes. Lotte had turned into a radio receiver that picked up night-time broadcasts and Akko had turned into a black man with a huge, constantly erect penis for a head. Both were annoyed by Sucy's constant crying but neither could express their annoyance or attempt to help Sucy. Due to having a dick for a head, Akko could not speak and as such could only ejaculate in annoyance. Lotte ws barely conscious and could not move or speak. Only receive. Out of the three, Sucy was the most unaffected. And she was the one with the talking anus.

"Calm down." said the anus, in between Sucy's sobs "You secretly like being penetrated, you little fucking slut."

Sucy shook her head vigorously and attempted to plug her asshole with little success. She resolved to buy a buttplug at the Magic Item Café at some point.

The continued existence of Luna Nova was a formality at this point. Modern Magic was now being taught by Tristan Tzara who only spoke in gibberish and Ursula had had her mouth sown shut with insects. Nobody learnt anything. Sucy was going home. Her parents couldn't bear to see their daughter stay at such a disgusting and perverted place. The school's architecture had degraded to the point that it looked like an unfinished Marcel Duchamp sculpture. A Mullholand Driver was going to pick her up and drive her home via the dark side of the moon. Her plan to get a buttplug had been thwarted. Akko came to say goodbye. She mournfully ejaculated and the miserable fluid dribbled hopelessly down her new face. They embrace each other tightly. Both cried (in their own way). Sucy waved to Akko before being taken away.

"Again we eat. A signaling... Mulholland cross to Betty." said the driver.

Sucy nodded.

Rita is slowing as

she worlds. A corn raised in my film!

This suddenly conference report. While.

Sucy knocked on the door. Her parents greeted her warmly and allowed her in. Dinnertime was somewhat awkward. Sucy wondered if they knew that she had been infected. She decided to quell any doubt on her parent's part.

"I'm infected." she said quietly.

Her parents nodded.

"Is it contagious?" her mother asked.

"No." said Sucy.

"I see." said Sucy's mother.

They continued to eat dinner in silence.

"I don't like a galaxy." said Sucy's father after dinner was finished.

Sucy and her mother pretended not to hear.

Sucy wondered what Akko was doing now that she was effectively all alone. She looked out of the window. Not once did she ever see Akko crying about her new body. She admired that resilience. Maybe she cried when Sucy was away. Maybe that tiny bit of human companionship was all she needed. Maybe she just had a lot of self-control.

"I want you to fuck your father." said Sucy's anus "No Grandpa, you were you around of a convertakes office. The man who enterest?! The woman inside throws her hairy man. Hear a button before us and the far below. She cab drive."

Sucy pulled down her skirt and underwear and fingered her butthole. This made the voices stop. It felt nice. Not just because of the quiet.

THE ENDS?


End file.
